Forum:2008-05-31. Re: HEY ARNOLD! SPAM DAY!!--JUNE 8-9TH 2008, by DarthRoden
DarthRoden, 5/31/2008 7:38 PM :Greetings genaminna! Your plan to flood the nick execs with e-mails is total anarchy and I totally approve of it. I'm in too! They better bring back Hey Arnold....or at the very least get us some DVDs and the Jungle Movie novelized or something! May The Force Be With Us All! ~Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka Carl) ---- DarthRoden, 5/31/2008 7:38 PM :Greetings genaminna! Your plan to flood the nick execs with e-mails is total anarchy and I totally approve of it. I'm in too! They better bring back Hey Arnold....or at the very least get us some DVDs and the Jungle Movie novelized or something! May The Force Be With Us All! ~Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka Carl) ---- genaminna, 5/31/2008 11:32 PM :I hope so! LOL, 'anarchy!' :D XDD It is kind of evil, but hey, not any more evil than what they've done to us, already, lol XD ---- marcosbnpinto, 6/1/2008 5:11 PM :I 'm in, too! However, as a matter of suggestion, I think that would be better if anyone sent those e-mails individually( I mean, one for each destiny )in order to minimize the chnaces of getting our mails getting in their "spam" folders if we sent each mail with several destinies each - so, if a lot of people send their mails, they wold get a lot of mails indeed! I don't think that they could ignore this, but, itś always useful to remember to be polite, of course. ---- genaminna, 6/1/2008 5:47 PM :I agree with you, Marcos! I don't mean one person send their letter a million times, lol! I meant one per person/e-mail address, lol. and yes, polite-ness is a must :3 hehe :) ---- Pinkpataki, 6/3/2008 8:51 PM :hola ya tengo el link en mi metroflog, y la posteare por todos lados, desde el 8th y el 9th :D Buena Idea ---- genaminna, 6/4/2008 12:57 AM :gracias!! contento que usted quiere la idea~ :D :D BY THE WAY, you guys. >:\ Did you notice Nick took HA! off their schedule AGAIN!?? Just today!! D: D: GUHH, they really need to get a clue. >_< ---- Flank17, 6/4/2008 8:35 AM :Or, may be, we need to get a clue that they are not going to do anything for this show? ---- genaminna, 6/4/2008 3:02 PM :Well, it's up to them to pass up on something that will make them money (like the dvds or TJM). They've never given us a definite "never-ever" and "for these reasons, it cannot be done" tho. And even Craig does not give away all the spoilers of the movie (like what happened to Arnold's parents) because he still wants to make it one day. I am not the one to take away someone's dream. ---- marcosbnpinto, 6/5/2008 1:47 PM :Now that sincerely beffuddles me... if HA! fandom is so active( thus, made of people who actually would buy the DVDs ), HOW can those guys simply not see it? ---- genaminna, 6/5/2008 2:09 PM :Maybe they are just looking in the wrong place? I don't know. :/ ---- Flank17, 6/6/2008 8:01 AM :That's right, it's not about money. And you don't know it. ---- genaminna, 6/6/2008 7:48 PM :Maybe it's a pride thing? (on their part) ---- Flank17, 6/9/2008 12:31 PM :It's complicated.